I promise
by SakuraMochie
Summary: I made this since, I ran out of ideas for my story "ONE DAY" and I am discontinuing it, so instead I wrote a one-shot. *UPDATE* I wrote this when I was like, eleven, I don't know anymore. It's really, really noob. Read at your own risk.


_Hi everyone! Thanks for reading!_

_Oh and, this story is placed while Syaoran and his gang is there. Also, I kind-of warped it a little, I put some parts after the hunting stuff, just before the part where R!Syaoran comes. Haha, sorry for that._

_Sorry for the OOC-ness, and the wrong grammar/spelling. Oh, and forgive me if the story is that crappy, I`m so not good at writing romance; only at imagining. I guess I posted this to see people`s opinion on this =)) _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"**I promise." **

Rain, was the only thing that surrounded me while I walked in ruins of buildings, and roads and scattered carcasses of people. Never in my whole life have I seen something so horrible. I`ve traveled many dimensions, and there was nothing like this.

_Dead bodies littering the area, Acid Rain, and not a single person in sight._

I was wearing a cloak so the rain had no effect on me. I walked for a long time, I wouldn`t stop just because of rain, now would I? I stopped when I saw a 100m crack in the ground. I looked at where I was, _a highway. _ I guessed no average human could jump this far. But, I wasn`t human, neither was I vampire. I`m part of a special race, that people thought were extinct long before. So I was some type of outcast. But, I had the strength, senses, and slow aging of a vampire, blood resistance of a human. Magical abilities: of a high leveled mage, and the beauty of a sparkling diamond. Well that was at least the description of me by my sister, Kira. But we were slow with adjusting to environments, so we weren`t perfect.

I jumped off the side I was on and gracefully landed on the other. Sometimes I detested my race, for people always came to hunt me. I walked a little more in the rain until I reached a building that was not corroded by the acid rain, I smelled blood, fresh blood, and rotten blood. It seems that there were many people killed here.

**Third Person**

"I`ll take my chances here," The girl said, "At least, I might get a place to stay." She walked into the building, diamond darts hanging to her belt and also a sword. Her boots clacked across the floor as she walked. "Excuse me? Is anyone here?" She asked. As soon as she asked, a plight of arrows rained down on her. Her eyes widened and she flipped backwards, kicked arrows away and more just to not get hit. _These are poisoned, _she thought.

"Who, who are you?" A voice asked belonging to a young man, most likely around the age of 16 or 17, but she couldn`t be sure, he may have been a vampire.

"I am, Minamoto Mizuki, 16 years of age," I said, "A traveler from another dimension. I seek a place to rest before continuing my journey. If you would let me stay, I`d help with whatever I may."

"Then, you`re not after the water?" Someone asked, Mizuki looked around and noticed cloaked figures on a cliff like thing. _Water? What do they mean? _Mizuki thought. "What do you mean by water?" Mizuki asked looking in her bag and pulling out a bottle, "I have water right here."

Fatigue was crossing over Mizuki, but she forced herself to stand, but she couldn`t completely hide it. "Are you okay?" A small childish voice asked. "Kazuki! Were in no state to worry about a thief!" Another voice said. "Eeeh, Nataku! Don`t be so hostile!"

Mizuki slightly chuckled, figuring that those two must`ve been siblings or so. But her chuckle turned into coughing, if the rain was acid, so was the air. And Mizuki had been outside for a very long time, meaning that she had taken in more acid air than people inside buildings. Fatigue finally took over her, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

___________

"Poor thing," Fai said. Mizuki was coughing in her sleep, and her breaths were short. "She must`ve collapsed from the lack of food, and water," Kamui said, "I don`t think this girl is used to this environment."

Mizuki stirred, and opened her eyes, "Where am I? W-who are you?" She looked around, and blinked. "You`re in Tokyo!" A white fluff ball jumped onto her lap. "To..kyo.." She said as if trying to get the sound of the name, "Are you Mokona Modoki?"

[A/N: They put her on a bed, if you are that stupid enough to not know where they put an unconscious person. XD]

"Yes, yes I am!"

Mizuki sat up looked around her, _A mage, a pureblood vampire, Two of Fei wong`s clones, this fluff ball, and a Ninja._

She started coughing again, she covered her mouth with her palm. Her coughing ceased and she removed her hand, it was dripping with blood. She murmured words under her breath and the blood disappeared. Kamui`s eyes flashed golden for a second then faded back into lavender orbs.

"Nee, who are you?" Fai asked. "I am Minamoto Mizuki," she replied and raised her eyebrow when there was no answer, "Aren`t you going to introduce yourself? Its not polite to ask and not answer you know."

"Ah, Sorry. I`m Fai, over there is Syaoran, next to him is Sakura…" He said, "And that is Kuro-tan!" "Its Kurogane!"

"This may be impolite but, whats with the façade?" Mizuki asked plainly. "Façade? What do you mean?" Fai said, a little uncomfortable. "Nobody in their right minds would smile so much," Mizuki said bluntly. Fai looked away and a dark aura surrounded him. She stood up and walked toward Kamui.

She looked at him and he stared back at her, "Um…You still haven`t answered me…From earlier I mean."

Kamui thought for a moment,_What does she mean? _

Mizuki saw the confused look on his face and said, "I asked you earlier if I could stay, If I`m not welcome here I`d gladly leave." She said. Kamui was shocked at the girl, if she was someone else, she cry and beg him to let her stay.

"So…?" Mizuki asked, with innocent eyes slowly moving closer to Kamui. "Uh…" Was the answer she got. She sensed that he was uncomfortable- since he must have not been in contact with many people before, and stepped back.

"So, may I…stay here for a while?" She asked again. Kamui looked around, but it seemed that everyone had gone out of the room. "Since you pose no threat to us: yes. But on certain circumstances, you have to help us out," Kamui said, regaining his composure. Mizuki bowed, "Thank you. Very much!"

_________

**First Person **

I walked up to the top floor of the 'Tokyo Government building'

[A/N: I don`t own the song I am about to use. Its, "Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru."]

I guess this place has been in sadness for a long time. Maybe, I can give them just a few moments of happiness. At least…just a little.

I pulled out a book from my bag, and started flipping through it.

"Let me see…no, no, no, uh, no, no, Ah! Here, Firework Spell!"

I read the spell, and nothing happened, then I realized that I had to sing it.

I took a large breath and sang; sang my heart out.

**Third Person**

_Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku_

_Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke_

_Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni_

**Mizuki`s voice became louder at this point, just like she was gaining confidence.**

_yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki_

_Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni_

**Small sparks appeared in the sky, and popped.**

_Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo_

_itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni_

_Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru_

_Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii no_

**Bigger Fireworks appeared in the sky, filling the surroundings with bright light and thunder.**

_Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne_

_Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni_

_Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne_

_Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni…_

**Finally the whole sky was lit up, a sign of hope, for the people of Acid Tokyo. Thundering echoes filled the surrounding area along with a color of every kind.**

**First person**

I looked up at the sky to see what I made, a rainbow of colors. I hope that this helps Tokyo even a little. I heard a rustle behind me, and saw Kamui. "Kamui, what are you doing?" I asked. "Finding the cause of the fireworks; it was you after all," He said. I blushed beet red, I never felt this way with a guy. Kamui was somehow different. My silver hair whipped in my face, a strong gust of wind came, and it started raining. "Rain…It hurts…" I said. "Hey! Get out of there!" Kamui said.

**Third Person**

Kamui realized Mizuki wasn`t moving and picked her up bridal style instead of waiting for her to wake up from her trance. Mizuki noticed and hugged his torso tightly. He was taken aback, but soon relaxed since her grip loosened: she had fallen asleep.

________

"Uh…" Mizuki groaned, getting up. "Ah, you`re awake!" A childish voice said. She looked around and saw a little boy, with brown hair and a teenager with whitish hair and a mark on his forehead.

"I`m assuming you two are siblings, right. If I am correct you two are Kazuki and Nataku?" Mizuki said in a business-like manner. "You are correct." The teenager said.

________

"Hey! Go hunting with us," Kazuki exclaimed. "Oh, uh sure," Mizuki replied, "I did promise to help with every way I can."

________

Kazuki pulled Mizuki outside right after she had changed clothes. She was now wearing beige shorts, and a long sleeved shirt that clung onto her skin until her wrists where it belled out. All that remained the same was her boots that went up till the knee.

On her belt were darts, shurikens, and her twin katana`s. When they were outside, Mizuki realized they had no extra motorbikes. Therefore, she had to share with someone.

"You`ll ride with me," a voice penetrated her thoughts. She turned around, and there she saw: Kamui.

_________

"Eeep," A little whimper escaped her mouth. _Don't be scared, don't be scared…Its only a motorbi-! _Mizuki thought. Kamui noticed, but made no sign of slowing down, and actually sped up. _Damn you, Kamui!! _She thought, as she glared. Mizuki was forced to hold on tighter to Kamui's torso.

And so, the second the motorbike stopped, Mizuki immediately jumped off. "I swear, in my life, I am so not riding that thing again!" She exclaimed and also observed the surroundings, _Oh, it's the same highway from the other day_. The ground started to shake, after she had said that. "Ah, its finally showing up," Kusanagi said.

There was a glint in Mizuki`s eyes. She took a shuriken from her belt and waited for the prey to show up. A roar filled the surroundings, and a blood worm appeared in sight. Mizuki expertly threw the shuriken, and it killed the bloodworm just a moment later.

"My, my never thought I`d see you in Tokyo," a voice came. Mizuki snapped her head, from where the voice came from. "You," she replied in a ver rude way. It was Fuuma and his gang.

"Yes, it`s me," he replied, "And truly it`s very surprising to see the Bla-!"

But before he could finish his sentence, Mizuki jumped at him with her twin katana`s and was about to slit his neck, when Mokona jumped at her. "A call from Yuuko!" Mokona said, making Mizuki stop. Since Yuuko`s large hologram appeared in front of her face.

"What is it now, Yuuko?" She asked impatiently. "Well, I need you to do me a favor," Yuuko said. "Okay then. What is it?" She said. "I need you…to not kill him," Yuuko said. "Fine," She said, irritated. "Don`t worry, you can always curse him. I just need him to do errands for me, so as long as he can still work for me I don`t care," Yuuko said. "In that case, thank you." And the hologram disappeared.

She turned to Fuuma now on the ground, and she sheathed her katana`s. She slowly walked towards him, and bent down. Her hand touched his forehead, and it started glowing.

"_The day you say, is the day you die,_

_Not even sparing a moment for you to cry._

_There will be no mercy,_

_There will be no hearse._

_Your body shall turn to ashes, this is my curse."_

Mizuki said, and she returned to her normal position, people now looked at her, either scared or with admiration. Fai looked at her curiously, and Kamui, Syaoran, and others simply eyed her.

"W-what did you do to me?!" Fuuma asked. "I put a curse on you. This way, if you tell anyone who doesn`t know my already know my alias, you`ll turn to ashes," She said simply, jumping back to the side of the highway the group she was with.

"Come on, let`s go, if that's fine with you," She said looking at Kamui. And he sighed.

______

"Hey, that thing from earlier…what was that freak going to say?" Kamui asked Mizuki. "Hm…it would be better if you didn`t know," Mizuki replied. In a moment, Mizuki was pinned to a wall, "Tell me."

"No."

_______

"Hey, I`m going out for today, I`m gonna explore," Mizuki said. After that she went up to the roof, just where she had been a few days ago. She looked around just to make sure no one was there. "Gah, if someone caught me I`d be dead meat," She said to no one in particular. She looked around once more, and finally said: the title she was given.

"Black Diamond."

Black velvety wings sprouted from her back, and her outfit changed. She now wore a black tube dress: that reached till her knee, with black diamond`s embroidered onto the hem. She wore no shoes only a black ribbon was wrapped around from her ankle to her middle thigh. She looked almost magical.

She snapped her fingers and at once, a staff with yet another black diamond as a centerpiece, was in her hand.

[A/N: Remember Fai`s staff, it`s just like that.]

Mizuki took flight: she`d try to find the cause of the acid rain, and cure it. That was the least she could do for the people of Tokyo. "Sigh, the pollution here is really bad, I`m not even sure I can cure it."

_____

"Mizuki-san, what happened to you?" Sakura asked. "Ahah, I ran into a little bit of trouble earlier while exploring," Mizuki answered. _Not, a little bit of trouble, a lot of it. And I still haven`t found the source of the acid rain, _She thought. She looked at her arms and legs. There were bruises and scars, plus she had sprained her ankle, _Must not be careless again. If I am, it will ruin my reputation. _

Mizuki started coughing, and she covered her hand with it. _Blood, not again, _She thought seeing the blood on her hand. Kamui`s eyes once again turned into golden orbs but disappeared in a split second.

"I think It`d be better if I left this dimension already…" Mizuki muttered quietly. But even so, Fai, Kurogane, and Kamui heard her: but pretended they didn`t. "I`m going to walk around for a while," She said, going to take this chance to go. She stood from the chair she was placed in, and proceeded towards the door. "Hey, are you sure that is the right choice? If you go out now, there is a good chance you will bleed to death," Kamui said, looking at the blood flowing from the deep gash on Mizuki`s waist. It may have been concern or blood lust.

"I`m going: no matter what you do to stop me," Mizuki said stubbornly opening the door. "No, you aren`t," Kamui said. In a seconds time he was carrying Mizuki bridal style. "HEY, PUT ME DOWN! I HAVE MY RIGHTS! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She shouted a moment after getting picked up. Kamui walked out of the room and proceeded to put her in another one, in a room she couldn`t escape until she was fully healed.

"Put me down, NOW!" Mizuki screamed once again, unable to do anything than squirm trying to get out of the death grip he had on her. _Damn pureblood vampire! Damn it, I`m too injured to do anything! _Mizuki thought. Kamui reached a staircase, possibly going to a basement. "You`re not going to put me in a cellar, right?" Mizuki asked, somehow scared, with a raised eyebrow. Kamui smirked, and carried her higher and brought her closer to his torso. "Of course not," He breathed on her neck, just before descending down the stairs.

What greeted Mizuki was a beautiful sight, water; clean pure water. "Wah, its beautiful…" Was all she could manage to say. Kamui sat down, his long legs dangling on the ledge, not even nearly touching the water. And Mizuki sat on Kamui`s lap, her head on his left shoulder. "Hey, thanks for bringing me here…" Mizuki trailed off. "I saw you earlier today…Black Diamond," Kamui said. "W-what?! But I checked! How did you-!" She asked, but was stopped in mid-sentence by Kamui`s lips pressed firmly onto hers. At first, she was surprised, but soon kissed him back, with just as much passion. Mizuki and Kamui soon pulled away, speechless, but only Mizuki was blushing; the deepest shade of red you could ever think of.

"W-what was that f-for?" Mizuki stammered. Kamui intently stared at her, and asked, "Your wounds…why are they already healed?" Mizuki looked at her wounds, and stammered, "U-uh, t-t-that's because…" _I`m not part of a normal race…I`m an outcast, _She thought. "Its fine, you don`t have to tell me," He said, his eyes drifting to the water once more, Mizuki followed his glance, and saw a large source of magic in the middle.

"Nee, Kamui, what`s that?" She asked, leaning her head on his shoulder, dangling her legs too on the edge of the ledge. But all she got as an answer was silence. "Nee, Kamui…I`m going to sleep on you…My metabolism is really weak so…" She trailed off, suddenly becoming weak in his arms, and her head fell down from his shoulder to his lap. "Subaru, when will you wake up?" He asked the water, but it did not reply.

He sighed, and soon followed Mizuki into deep slumber.

______

The next day Mizuki woke up first, just the way she fell asleep. Her head in Kamui`s lap, only he was still asleep. His head bowed down from sleep, and they were against a wall not on the ledge, just before the water. _He looks so cute and innocent asleep, _She thought, leaning up and kissing him softly on his cheek. She fell asleep once again, and Kamui woke up moments after she had kissed her. He was drawn to her, for some odd reason.

He felt a need to protect her, just like he did with Subaru.

______

"You're asking me what happened to me out there, right?" Mizuki said, leaning out the window, wondering if there weren`t any plants, there shouldn`t be any oxygen. "Yes, I am," Kamui replied. "Well…I ran into someone I really wasn`t planning to meet. At least he`s gone now. Plus, it`s mostly my fault, for flaming on the person," Mizuki said, still not looking at Kamui who was behind her; on his bed. "Who is _he_?" Kamui asked standing up and walking towards Mizuki. "Someone you don`t know," Mizuki replied. "How can you be sure?" Kamui breathed on her neck, and placed his arms on the ledge, leaning forward; trapping Mizuki between him and the ledge.

"He`s not from this world."

"How can you be sure I`m also from this world?"

"Well for one, you already carry the scent of this place."

"What if I`ve just stayed here for a long time?"

"That's not possible."

"Stop changing the subject and just tell me."

"I-I can`t tell you…"

Mizuki slid down to the ground, and remembered…what he did to her grandparents and her father, the horrible day, where she could only stand and watch. Kamui`s arms wrapped around her waist, and he waited for her to stop crying.

______

Kamui, walked down to the reservoir later that day, sensing something was wrong. Indeed, there was. The water was glowing, he had to find the source and so, he jumped in; in care of his brother. Soon after he jumped in the barrier around the Tokyo government building disappeared.

Sakura was inside the water bubble; the same one Subaru was in. Just as he was about to slit the bubble with his claws, Syaoran jumped in. And stopped him, _"Don`t touch her."_

Kamui still lunged at him though, and cut through his skin, and said, _"You`re 'E.'" _

"_What does he mean by 'E?'"_

"'_E' means Eri [Prey]."_

"_Prey?" _

"_Since you are 'E' I can always kill you and feed your blood to him; Subaru I mean." _

With that, Kamui lunged towards Syaoran and slit his neck. And let the blood flow into the bubble: where Subaru slept. But Syaoran`s eyes snapped open, and he rebelled; he was a different 'Syaoran' now.

**On the surface of the reservoir**

"Fai!" Mokona shouted, as Fai jumped in.

_______

"I`m going to have to create a barrier for the building for now," Mizuki said to herself, running once again, to the top of the building. She summoned a barrier around her first.

"Black Diamond."

And again, she transformed, and her staff was in her hand. For large spells like this she needed her staff. She flipped open her book, "Extremely large barriers…This is a spell, where you must use your heart`s song, also, it will expel things. An example of this is Acid rain…etc. This spell, must come from the deepest chambers of your heart, the feeling that is to protect those important to you."

Man, her mother sure wrote some really hard spell.

**First Person**

"Ah, that's it!" I said. I took a deep breath, and sang…the song that her mother used to sing to her…

[A/N: The song is Amrita/Amurita Hikikatari by Yui Makino- Voice actress of Sakura! Not mine.]

"_Listen and you can hear the distant sound_

_of someone humming a familiar song,_

_like sacred nectar, like a dream_

_Let me sleep surrounded by it_

_Why is the world being washed away in contradictions and helplessness?_

_At sunset,_

_we always watched the madder-red clouds together_

_but you can't be with me anymore_

_When the silver rain began to fall, I thought that it was a part of me_

_and I dried my tears_

_The shooting stars that rain straight down_

_on your body, on your shoulders, are amrita_

_Your heart can feel the nights_

_when the earth itself is crying_

_If your wounds are hurting you,_

_shoot your wish as an arrow up to the sky_

_When the silver rain began to fall, I thought that it was a part of me_

_Please stop the passing of time_

_The sound of raindrops echoes across the horizon,_

_something definite that,_

_in those days, was amrita_

_When the silver rain began to fall, I thought that it was a part of me_

_and I dried my tears_

_Shooting stars cascade straight down_

_and become the rain that falls on you... amrita…"_

_________

Later staggering down the stairs of the reservoir, I found, a Syaoran, another one. And another thing was Kamui`s twin, Subaru…And there was also Fai- with one eye gouged out. But I collapsed before anything, else, and all I heard was someone calling out my name, and catching me.

_________

"My task is done here," I said to Kamui, "But if ever you and your brother land in my world…I`ll be sure, waiting for you." Her magic circle appeared around her, but before she left, she gave a peck on Kamui`s lips.

"And, I promise, I`ll still love you…" Kamui whispered into her ear, just before she disappeared.

**FIN**

_YAY! I finally finished it! Sorry for the awesomely crap-tastic ending…And if you have nothing good to say: don`t say anything…But if it is constructive criticism, sure :D_


End file.
